


My Love

by Random_Inked_Thoughts



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are In Love, Domestic Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Fluff, Happy Ending, I don't think you understand, IT'S SO FLUFFY, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, SO FLUFFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 21:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Inked_Thoughts/pseuds/Random_Inked_Thoughts
Summary: Proposal letter? Proposal letter.





	My Love

My Love,

 

How come, when I look into your eyes, all I can see is everything? You laugh, make stupid jokes, and run your hands through your hair _just like that_ and I can’t help but fall more and more in love with you. I see you there, in the moment when you are most passionate, animated, eyes sparkling, and you make me just want to melt. You are the most beautiful person alive in those moments, and I can’t help but just stare, nothing more to it. I can’t believe I had the luck to stumble into your life.

 

I know people aren’t perfect, can’t be prefect, but I look at you and just wonder, _how can something as perfect as you love something as imperfect as me?_ But I’ll push my insecurities aside for you, I’ll take risks and chances, and I’ll leap to new heights, because you’re worth it. I’ll do my best to keep you in my life, because everyone needs someone as perfect as you in their lives.

 

My emotions are a mess because of you, changing with the blink of an eye. Something as small as hearing about your stupid, wonderful passions or your sibling or anything going on in your life just makes my whole day turn around. You are the light that shines through the clouds on a summer day, chasing away my sorrows.

 

I don’t like to consider myself an optimist. As a pessimist, I’m either right or pleasantly surprised, and I’m not kidding myself. You know this about me by now. There’s a part of me that reminds me constantly that you could very well get tired of my shit, could up and leave just like that. There’s another part of me that tells me it _will_ happen. Yet, as I look deep into your eyes, as I see you in front of me, another piece in the puzzle that is my life, I have to admit to myself, you fit in there pretty damn perfectly.

 

I don’t feel worried with you by my side, not even concerned about the future and what it holds for us. It’s all to you that I live more in the present than ever before, that I take the time to relax and enjoy the little things in life more than when I was an insecure teenager. And there’s no way I can thank you enough for those nights where sleep claims me easily, those nights when I go to sleep still smiling, with your name on my mind and your body warm in my bed.

 

Nothing is truly _mine_ anymore in this shared flat, I suppose. Our groceries, our job, our flat. Our life. Well, _my_ cereal. However, as long as you stay here with me, and continue to make my days just a little bit brighter, I think I can overlook the cereal in the long run.

 

I’ve been infatuated with you, with who you are inside and out, for far longer than I’d be comfortable admitting. I’ve loved every breath you’ve taken, and I’ve never once regretted a moment of our relationship, platonic or otherwise.

 

I think to my future, and I think of you. You are my end and my beginning, and you have pushed me to heights I never knew I could reach. I didn’t think I could do it, but you were always there beside me, climbing ever further. You were my motivation when I had none, my rock when I was caught in the current, and my sunshine when the day was cloudy. I don’t know where I’d be without you.

 

To end this before I get too sappy, in the most cliche way possible, I wanted to tell you this:

 

My dearest lion, you are the love of my life. You are the whole reason I get up in the morning, and the reason I’m still here today. There is no one else in my life that I see the same way as you, and I don’t think there ever will be. This world doesn’t deserve you, and I don’t even know how I deserve you either, but that won’t stop me from asking you.

 

I want to be there for you through thick and thin, through sickness and ailment, at your lowest points, and at your highest. Nothing would make me happier than being able to wake up each morning with you beside me, and nothing would give me more joy than being able to see the same joy in my eyes reflected in yours.

 

Phil Lester, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?

 

\-----

 

The letter slipped from Phil’s slender fingers, hitting the floor with barely any noise at all. His mouth was a perfect ‘o’, and his blue eyes were wider than Dan had ever seen them.

 

Despite all of this, Dan was still kneeling on the floor in front of him, feeling more exposed than he ever had, heart pounding. This was the one moment that _mattered,_ this determined so much of his future, and all of it was riding on whether or not Phil said yes.

 

In the span of a few seconds, Dan could almost see his whole life flashing in front of his eyes, from primary school to his emo phase to late night Skype calls to actually meeting Phil to this moment and then past that, when they were still together in his mind, happily in love.

 

His knee dug into the hardwood floor as his heart tried to pound its way out of his chest.

 

“Oh god yes.”

 

The words came out barely a whimper as Phil threw himself at Dan, his arms squeezing tightly around Dan’s middle as he cried happy, wet tears into Dan’s shirt, kissing every inch of his face that he could reach.

 

And then Phil wasn’t the only one crying anymore, and they were sitting there shaking on their hardwood floor and just holding one another. But they were okay, because they had each other and that wasn’t ever going to change.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr- randomfandomginger


End file.
